villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
False Proxy
False Proxy, also known as Doll 'or simply '''Proxy '''is the minor antagonist of ''Date A Live Fragment: Date A Bullet ''introduced as a major antagonist of ''Volume 1. She is a living Doll representative of Malkuth region in the Killing Game of Doll Master and poses as a sixth type Quasi-Spirit. Appearance False Proxy was said to be a veteran Quasi-Spirit of the KIlling Game and was described as a oddy, bizarre, if not creepy girl around her twenties. As a doll, she may never had a face and her entire body was made of porcelain which was covered in bandages. She also had long, messy light brown hair and wears a cyan-colored Japanese's hospital gown. Personality As a doll controlled by Doll Master, False Proxy barely had any emotions besides the dolls inside of her. Like a mobile storage of dolls, she was emotionless but was a ruthless murderer who would do anything to take down her opponents and was more than willing to kill her own comrades to intercept her enemies. History Not much is known about the human life of False Proxy but it was theorized False Proxy was one of the many Quasi-Spirits deceived by Doll Master to participate in the Killing Game thinking she would become an official Spirit by gaining a true Angel, however, like the others, she was manipulated and killed by Doll Master. Under her captive, Proxy became a doll under the control of Doll Master and was dispatched to fight in the Killing Game as a storage unit for her dolls to manipulate the game from inside. In the game, Proxy used the dolls to kill most of the participants and had them mutilated to death. When her identity was exposed by Empty and Kurumi Tokisaki, she tried to use Doll Master's army to take them down and steal Kurumi's Angel but was killed by Kurumi's bullet during her fight against Tsuan, exploding and unleashing a squad of psychotic dolls. Powers and Abilities Compared to other Quasi-Spirits, False Proxy was considerably weak and depended on the dolls storaged inside of her to fight. During her introduction at the classroom where the participants of the Killing Game were called, False Proxy stated to be a sixth type Quasi-Spirit, saying her Sixth genus were abilities related Sealing. However, that was a lie fabricated by Doll Master to deceive other participants of the Killing Game as her only desire was to increase the number of dolls. False Proxy is a storage mobile unit used to store and transport combat type dolls for Doll Master to control and was not a fighter herself. *'''Unsigned Angel: Gyges, Invisible Finger *'Weapon': None notable *'Astral Dress': Mastermind (Empty Spirit Dress, Number 91) Gallery DAF Bullet c01.jpg Navigation Category:Sentient Weapons Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Date A Live Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Alice in Wonderland Villains Category:Evil Creation Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Mutilators Category:Minion Category:Military Category:Serial Killers Category:Immortals Category:Summoners Category:Homicidal Category:Humanoid Category:Hybrids Category:Undead Category:Magic Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Teenagers Category:Weaklings Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Provoker Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Traitor Category:Outcast Category:Voodoo Category:Horror Villains Category:Amoral Category:Deceased Category:Nameless Category:Mute